User talk:Nintendo65
Well, welcome, can I ask you in which way you're gonna help? Byllant 04:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'm only eight,so I can't help animate, but I write information like attacks.for example, I just edited Mewtwo's Shadow ball and Electirc Thrust.Plus a lot of my spellings gona be wrong, so yeah ;P. BAN Sword? OK, but where did you see that the BAN Sword exists? Byllant 04:37, 27 January 2009 (UTC) acutally, I have no idea if it exists or not,but I read would it would be like and that WOULD probally be what the ban swords like if it exists.P.S. I made a "Zario" spritesheet.Hes my mascot.I'd animate it, but I dont have animating tools. I cant upload him here, so do you have an e-mail? Or I can try to upload it again,but it said it was an illegal file. ::You can send it to me, I can do it. Just go to my userpage and look at the left part of the page and it says "e-mail this user". Click on that and send me a link. Posted by BeauWorth 14:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Nintendo65 sorry I didn't post so long it's because my computer is very slow.also how do I go to your account? wait what? You're only eight?! I've taught students your age... o.O I'm impressed that an eight year old like you has got the gall to work on a Wiki and post articles and such. "I read would it would be like and that WOULD probally be what the ban swords like if it exists" Yes; but you see getting things into SSF2 isn't as easy as posting a Wiki article. :/ If you REALLY wanna help Cleod out, you could join the McCleodGaming forums as I'm sure he'd be glad to hear your suggestions for SSF2! Also, for spelling you could just use a browser like FireFox that has spell-check built in.'--Kosheh 05:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC)' Well,I could join the McCleodGaming forums, but for some reason it said it permanently banned, so i can't join it. :Sorry about that, but it's against the law to join the forums if you're under 13. Sometimes they let 12 slide, but rarely. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne''']] OK! 00:29, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't NU, like, 11? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 23:49, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Zario Here's Zario's idle stance. It's just a GIF of the three frames on your sheet. I assume that you didn't expect it to turn out like this, but here it is anyway. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 23:33, 29 January 2009 (UTC) http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii222/Pikamander2/Zarioidle.gif Version 2: http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii222/Pikamander2/Zarioidle2.gif (Frame 1, Frame 2, Frame 3, Frame 2, Repeat) Version 3: http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii222/Pikamander2/Zarioidle3.gif (Frame 1, Frame 2, Frame 3, Repeat) --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 23:49, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks I was busy and my laptop is being repaired and it got infected. BTW i use Gamemaker to animate my gifs. Posted by BeauWorth 22:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Attack pages If you're going to make them, please use this format. I also ask that you don't make articles unless you have a confirmed transparent image for the article. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 22:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Zario pages Please don't make attack pages for expansion characters. Only regular characters get attack articles. You can put Zario's special moves onto his page using the special2 template. See Ice Climbers for an example. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 23:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC)